My Little Pony meets The Scarecrow
by AnimeTrueHeart
Summary: Cuddly Shy and her friends, along with a Pokemon companion meet a magical talking scarecrow who's in love with a beautiful young girl named Polly. With the help of an enchanted broom, a talking mouse and the magic of a blue feather, Scarecrow and the ponies decide to help Polly and 3 other orphans escape the evil Count Grisham.


**The Scarecrow**

Witch: All righty here's my little story. (Looks at viewer and laughs) I was turning the wrong-Oh dear, ok, there you are. A few years ago you see I was assigned to this little village. It's cute, huh? It was called um…Oh great! Five seconds into the show and my brain cramps up. (The village's name appears on a sign Pinkie's holding: Grisham Heights) Oh! (Laughs) That's right, Grisham Heights, how could I forget? He named it after himself. I'll get to that later. Oh, there I am! Would you look at that hair do? What was I thinking? Oh, and there's Bristles my clever broom. Did I mention I was a witch? A good witch of course. Here comes Polly.

Polly: I got another one! (Holds up a silver coin)

Witch: Cuter than a little two step, huh? An orphan girl. Been saving her pennies to buy her way out of that awful workhouse mill. I'll get to that in a minute. No, in fact let's go there right now. (She snaps her fingers and the workhouse mill appears) Depressing huh? This is where you go, if you're an orphan in Grisham Heights or if you can't pay your debt. You know, stuff like that. You work all day for nothing, and the only way to get out is if you can pay the Magistrate thirteen pieces of silver. Ha, fat chance! You'll never guess what they make in there. Come on, I'll show you. Dance stuff! Can you believe it? Tutus, tights, shoes, you name it! Why? Because they guy who owns this place is nuts! (Our view changes to a statue) This is him! Count Grisham! The most famous dancer in the colonies. Course, he had the best teacher in the colonies. Oh, I'll show you what a mean. Hang on; we're going back a few years. Rewind! There you go! Oh, my old stomping grounds. Very good.

Count Grisham: You got something against great?!

Witch: Ok, it was great.

Count Grisham: Super. Ooh, now watch my new off the wall step. (He dances into a shelf which spins and a book falls on the floor. The witch dives for it but Grisham gets it first) Dancing spells. (Gasps) You're a witch! Here's a good one. Dance steps to make someone fall in love with you. We start with a simple spin out. It works! (The witch is under the spell) I'll just read the rest to myself. (The witch wakes up from her trance) Uh-huh, uh-huh. Half sashay back.

(The witch freezes him with her magic feather and she runs as Grisham falls to the floor)

Witch: He never found me. That's cause I left town, had to move out of Grisham Heights forever! Ok, back up to little Polly on the hill please. Fast-forward! Stop!

Polly: You've done it again, Scarecrow. Just a little while longer, and I'll be out of that rotten mill for good. And someday I'm going to have my own home, with a fireplace and a real bed with a feather cover. Oh, Scarecrow can't you just see it?

Witch: The poor girl. She didn't know then what was going to happen. I'm going to show you. Going forward. Yes, about six years forward. You see, all grown up and still not free. Could have left years ago. But three more orphans came to the mill and she wouldn't leave without them. Precious or what? I won't jump around no more. I promise. Back to the hill please. Rewind! Hold it!

Polly: See you, Scarecrow.

Witch: Oh, look at me there. I wanted to talk to her so much; you see I was so lonely ever since I went into hiding. Then it hit me! Why not bring my scarecrow to life?

(The magic feather swirls around the scarecrow, bringing him to life)

Scarecrow: No way! This is so cool!

Max: My house is talking like a (screams) I'm talking like a human! (Faints)

Witch: Hi.

Scarecrow: (laughing) Oh, thank you so much!

Witch: Oh, ow, ow. Your sticks are poking me.

Scarecrow: Ooh. Sorry. I want to do something for you. Oh I know, I know. (Runs through the corn field scaring the crows away)

Witch: (laughs) You move pretty good for sticks and straw!

Scarecrow: Are you kidding? I can pick things up, I can throw! (He throws a rock and his arm comes off) So each throw cost me an arm. But hey, arms grow on trees around here. (The witch waves her magic feather reattaching the scarecrow's arm) Cool!

Witch: You are going to love being alive.

Scarecrow: Oh, I can talk to that little Polly girl.

Witch: Oh rumbling rumbus. Never. Look, we got a few rules to go over. First off, no moving and no talking when humans are around. If they know your magic, they would go crazy and they'd burn everything to the ground including you.

Scarecrow: Ok, rule number one's a big one?

Witch: It's huge. Scarecrow and I became best friends, so I shared with him what I do best. Don't move to the music, let the music move you. Cause you see, dancing isn't just steps, it's a feeling in your heart. And if you trust it pretty soon the world will fade away and all you'll hear is music and all you'll feel is love. And well after a few years, Scarecrow could do some pretty incredible stuff. I mean, look at him go! (Scarecrow goes for the door) We ain't done yet!

Scarecrow: I know, but Polly might come tonight.

Witch: And then I noticed he was falling in love with Polly. If he tried to talk to her, she'd go screaming into town about witchcraft and the next thing you know, Grisham would be on his way to find me. Ooh, I had to do something, quick! There was only one solution.

Scarecrow: You're going away?

Witch: Just remember this, Scarecrow. Helping other people, giving your life for somebody else, that's what it's all about. Can you be careful? And that goes for you too, Bristles.

Scarecrow: I'll miss you.

Witch: I can't take it. Turn it off, please! You're going to have to watch the rest of this by yourself. Enjoy! Move it.

(Title appears)

Cooper: Today's the day!

Gretchen: Really? So long Workhouse mill.

Farley: Something's gonna go wrong.

(The children get out of bed and put on their shoes and Farley's shoes rip) (They go down the stairs and Farley tripped and fell)

Gretchen: Come on, Farley.

(They enter Polly's room. Polly lays a blanket on the floor for them to see)

Cooper, Gretchen and Farley: Whoa!

Polly: This should fetch the last few pennies we need, huh?

Gretchen: Then we're out of here.

Cooper: Way out of here.

Farley: Not two, way, with these shoes.

Polly: Oh, Farley, somehow, someday I'll get you new shoes. I promise.

Gretchen: Can I have a dog?

Polly: Yes, and Cooper gets his garden.

Cooper: I'm going to grow some big ol' potatoes.

Polly: Hold on, now. We need to get Cheswick to send me to the market so I can get the last coin. So what'll it be, Cooper?

Cooper: The old sausage trick.

Cheswick: All right, all right! Enough with the sleeping already! It's time for making tights and tutus. So get your little keysters out of the sack and come down to the mill and pay off your debt to count Grisham!

Polly: Ok, then. To the mill.

(All the workers sing Working So the Count can Dance)

(The children hide under tables to pull off the trick)

Cooper: Sausage!

Cheswick: Uh oh. Melvin's hungry.

Gretchen: Sausage!

Cheswick: Just kidding! Bacon and eggs!

Farley: Sausage!

Cheswick: Polly! Go get me some sausage!

(The children laugh)

Cheswick: But remember, you run away and Gummy'll sniff you out for sure! And then you'll be scrubbing floors for the next (tries to say millennium) aluminium- fifty years!

(Polly opens the door and exits singing We are on Our Way)

(Villagers join in on the song)

(A lady pays Polly for the blanket and she goes to the money changer to get her last coin)

(Polly is a few coins too short, but the money man adds a few more coins and gives Polly a sliver coin which she shows everyone)

(Song continues)

Cheswick: Alright! Alright! Take it easy Melvin! Please settle down! Would ya? No, no, Polly's gonna be here any second. I swear!

(Polly returns to the mill)

Cheswick: What century were you coming back?

Polly: I couldn't find just any sausage for the great Cheswick.

Cheswick: Melvin don't know the difference. You're locked in for a week!

Wooden: Count Grisham won't be happy about that.

Cheswick: Yeah. Why you wanna lock up Polly?

(Gumshoe jumps up and grabs the sausages and runs off)

Cheswick: Hey! Come back here, those are Melvin's! Oh, I'm going to get you!

Wooden: Count Grisham awaits Miss Polly.

Polly: Oh, I'll never marry him! You know a man with half his brains would have gotten the point by now.

Wooden: The count is persistent.

Polly: He's a few bricks shy of a finished chimney (laughs) admit it.

Wooden: (laughs) I make no such admission.

Polly: And I'm making no more visits to Grisham's mansion. You can tell him that.

Wooden: He is willing to make it worth your while. For the children.

Polly: Honestly Wooden. How can you work for him?

Wooden: It's a very complicated issue, Polly. But, basically he pays me gobs of money.

Magistrate: P-please Count Grisham, don't make me sign this. Mr, Needleman's too old to be sent to the workhouse mill.

Count Grisham: I'm trying to concentrate.

Magistrate: It isn't his fault, he can't pay his debt. His barn caught fire.

Count Grisham: (stamps and the piano player stops) How selfish are you?! Polly's gonna be here any minute, I'm trying to polish my love spell.

Magistrate: But sir. Mr. Needleman-

Count Grisham: Enough about Needleman!

Magistrate: But he'll die in the mill.

Count Grisham: Then let him DIE! (Makes Magistrate sign the paper) Now watch. This is gonna be great.

Maid: Breath mint, sir?

Count Grisham: You know what, I'm good. Truthfully now, you hate me right?

Maid: I…uh.

Count Grisham: Good. Then we're ready for a little test run. (He signals the piano player to start playing the music) We start with a simple spin out. (The maid laughs) Oh yeah! We got something cooking already. Three steps right, half sashay left. (To the maid) Marry me.

Maid: I-I think I will.

Count Grisham: Think! Not after I seal the deal with a final spin out!

Maid: (under the spell) Grisham, baby! (She starts kissing Grisham as he tries to pull away. He pushes her through a door)

Count Grisham: Get off me!

Maid: Please, sir. Please don't leave me.

Count Grisham: (laughs) It works!

Wooden: Miss Polly has arrived, sir.

Count Grisham: Super! It's gonna be good. (pulls a rope in the centre of the room. The room's lined with mirrors) Think I'd look better with bangs? Never mind. Nah. Polly. (slides down the banister landing in front of Polly) Little thing I've been working on.

Polly: I guess I should thank you for the shoes.

Count Grisham: Oh that's just the tip of the tip of the tip of the iceberg.

Polly: Please, I

(Grisham stops Polly talking)

Count Grisham: I am not going to let you throw away this once in a lifetime opportunity. Show her what's behind door number 1, Woody! (Wooden opens a door marked 1) Fireplace to keep things toasty, (on a rocking horse) gobs of toys. Nice, fluffy, cosy beds and hot fresh food whenever the kiddies want it. Don't you see Pol? I want you and Griffon, Scooper and Charlie to live right here.

Polly: (Correcting) Gretchen, Cooper and Farley.

Count Grisham: Them too. How good does it make you feel to be good? I mean it makes you want to laugh (laughs) No, no it makes you want to sing (sings) No, no. (Gasps) I got it. It makes you want to dance. Come on Pol.

(Grisham tries to take Polly's hand and her silver coin falls to the floor)

(Grisham gasps as Polly retrieves it)

Polly: I have to leave now. No, not leave, leave. (Curtsies) Just back to the mill. (She leaves)

Count Grisham: (darkly) Polly's got money!

Wooden: Polly?

Count Grisham: A PIECE OF SILVER THE SIZE OF YOUR BRAIN, JUST FELL OUT OF HER POCKET! If there's a dozen more of those puppies she's gonna buy her freedom and there's nothing I can do about it! (Stamps the floor then turns to a teddy) COME HERE TEDDY! (Tries to pulls the teddy's head off and he succeeds) DIE! Tell Cheswick to find her money! (Chokes on a few feathers) Furball! (Wooden pats Grisham's back until he coughs out the feathers) Just get out of here!

(At the mill)

Cheswick: (Tries to find Polly's money in the bed) I'll find your money. I know it's here.

(Polly and the children laugh at his attempts)

Cheswick: You got to get up pretty early in the afternoon to have breakfast before me. (Bangs his head on the bed post and Pinkie Pie giggles) Ow! Show me the money.

Polly: Grisham thought I could trick you.

Cheswick: (Louder) Show me the money!

Polly: But I could never fool the great Cheswick.

(The children laugh)

Cheswick: Huh?

Polly: If I were you I'd be downright insulted.

Cheswick: Yeah! I am insulted.

Gretchen: Nothing compared to your brains.

Cheswick: They're like night and dark!

Farley: Cheswick, the big ignoramus.

Cheswick: Wow, a title.

Cooper: Goodnight sir. And hold your empty head high.

Cheswick: (Pointing upwards) High is this way right?

Polly, Gretchen and Farley: Go get him. Go get him, Cheswick.

Cheswick: Oh, we're going. We're going, baby. (Screams as he falls down the stairs)

Gretchen: Now what do we do?

Polly: Same thing we've always done. (Polly is being let out the window on a rope made of sheets) (whispering) A little faster.

Gretchen: Faster. What's wrong with you guys?

Cooper: Something's funny with this table.

Farley: Not too funny.

(The support for the sheet rope breaks and Polly almost falls. The children look out the window)

Polly: (Gasps) I'm ok. Keep going.

(The children continue to lower Polly by pushing the bed)

Cheswick: (Groans) I shouldn't have eat so much sausage. (He hits his face as he sees Polly in the mirror) How does she do that?

(Gumshoe the dog looks surprised as he wakes up and barks)

Cheswick: That can't be very safe. Wait a minute she's sneaking out. (Puts his coat on but ends up taking the coat rack with him) This brain of mine is like lightning, baby (The coat rack hits him on the head) Ow! (To Gumshoe) Come on, Gummy it's trail sniffing time.

(Polly hides next to a wall so Grisham's thugs don't see her)

(Scarecrow is singing while playing an accordion)

(Max hits Scarecrow on the head with Bristles the enchanted broom)

Max: Keep it down in there. You got neighbours you know.

Scarecrow: That's Max on percussion, ladies and gentlemen. Give it up for Max the mouse. (Imitates crowd sound while clapping and part of a stick falls off) I lose more fingers that way. (Sees Polly coming up the hill) Polly!

Max: What, where? (Bristles lifts Max up so he can see Polly) Alright, alright. I see her, put me down. (He falls off Bristles) What am I? Super Mouse? I got no cape here.

(Bristles giggles)

Max: Yeah, yeah. I hope you get termites.

Scarecrow: Oh, this really stinks. She wasn't supposed to come tonight.

Max: What's the diff? Same old, same old. No talking and no moving.

(Scarecrow grabs Max)

Scarecrow: My hair sticking out?

Max: Your hair? No, but you got a straw sticking straight up.

Scarecrow: Oh, man. How about my teeth? Got stuff in my teeth?

Max: No, your teeth are fine. How about my gills and my dorsal fin? Are they looking ok? WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?

Scarecrow: I didn't tell you, Max because I knew you'd spazz out.

Max: Hey. Your hurting my feelings here. We're friends remember?

Scarecrow: Ok, then. I'm going to talk to her. I'm going to tell Polly I love her.

Max: Did I say friends? I meant enemies.

Polly: Scarecrow!

(Scarecrow stops moving)

Polly: I got it, Scarecrow. The very last piece of silver. The children are so excited. Cooper's got his garden all planned out. And Gretchen still wants that dog. And Farley…well you know Farley. He's afraid to wish for anything just yet. But it's all gonna happen, Scarecrow. By this time tomorrow, we'll be out of the mill forever.

Scarecrow: She's leaving. I can't let her go without telling her.

Polly: Fifty-two pieces of silver.

(Cheswick and Gumshoe are spying as Polly hides her money)

Cheswick: So she does have money.

(Polly puts her last silver coin in her jar of money and Max tries to keep Scarecrow's mouth shut)

Scarecrow: Get your mousy paws off me.

Max: Keep your mouth shut.

(Scarecrow pulls Max away)

Scarecrow: It's my last chance Max.

Polly: Who's there?

(Scarecrow freezes and Max puts his paw in Scarecrow's head)

Max: One word and I'll yank out the whole works. I swear.

(Polly puts her money back in the hole)

Polly: (Sighs) I guess I'm just a little nervous. I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't work this time. So don't you dare let anything happen to my money. Ok, Scarecrow? (Polly starts covering up the hole again) I'll be back in the morning to get it ,then it's off to the Magistrate's to buy our freedom. And after that…oh! I guess this means we'll be saying goodbye. You seemed so real to me all these years. You the only one I could really talk to. I'll never forget what you did for me. (Whispers) I love you, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: Do you hear that, Max? She loves me.

Max: No, no, no. Look there's love and then there's love. She said I love you like I love bagels and cream cheese.

Scarecrow: Well, you can say love and mean love, Max. Any fool knows that.

(Scarecrow knocks Max down and Max grabs onto Scarecrow's jacket)

(Gumshoe is seen digging in front of Scarecrow so the ponies and Sadie hide again)

Cheswick: (Pushing Gumshoe out of the way) Let me get it! Oh, oh yes! Wait till I show Grisham! (He's holding the jar of coins) All of Polly's silver right here in my hot little ha- (the jar doesn't fall back down)

(Scarecrow is seen holding the jar)

Max: Scarecrow, you accidentally caught the jar.

(Cheswick tries to pull the jar free)

Cheswick: It's stuck or something.

Max: Give it up, would ya?

Scarecrow: No-one takes Polly's money, Max. She's counting on me.

Max: What's to count on? You're a scarecrow. The whole town's gonna find out. They'll rip you to pieces.

Scarecrow: Let em' rip! (He punches Cheswick and Max screams Bristles brushes Gumshoe away towards Cheswick and Scarecrow takes the jar from him) You don't want this jar, cause I am one bad scarecrow!

(Cheswick freaks and runs away with Gumshoe)

Scarecrow: No-one messes with the keeper of the coins. (to Bristles) You're bad too, baby. Give me some wood. (They high-five)

Max: This is the situation, here. They're coming back with torches!

Scarecrow: Fine. Cause I'm not going to be here.

Max: Scuse me?

Scarecrow: Polly's money isn't safe. I got to take it to her.

Max: Let me get this straight. You, the scarecrow are just gonna walk into town.

Scarecrow: No, not walk Max. Sneak.

Max: Oh, sneak. And I'll go to where the alley-cats sleep and put up a big sign that says eat me if you're hungry. But they won't on account of the fact that I'm stinkin.

Scarecrow: I've made up my mind, Max. Now, come on.

Max: I'm begging you. As your only real friend-with a measure of all IQ please don't do this.

Scarecrow: This last time I'll ever get to see her, Max. Ever.

(Scarecrow sings When she Looks at Me)

Max: Ok, buddy. Let's go.

(At Grisham's mansion)

Count Grisham: Killer scarecrow! (Laughs) Oh, what I wouldn't give for one of those levers that opens a big hatch.

Cheswick: He guards Polly's money and if you try to get it he goes (he imitates what happened to him with Gumshoe the dog)

Count Grisham: (continues to laugh and signals his thugs to take Cheswick away)

Cheswick: I'll prove it to you. You'll beg my forgive- (the thugs shut him up by shoving a glove into his mouth)

Count Grisham: (to his pet hawk) Razor, find Polly's money and bring it to me.

(Razor flies off and leaves the mansion)

(Scene cuts back to the town)

(A cat is heard)

Max: Next time, maybe we can just hide a box of cat food!

Scarecrow: If something comes, I'll scare it away. I'm a scarecrow.

Max: Ain't no scarecat!

Scarecrow: (sees Polly at her window) There she is.

Max: Finally.

Scarecrow: (to Bristles) Just drop it off, tap on the window then come straight back. Now what are you gonna do?

(Bristles acts out what it's going to do)

Scarecrow: Good, now go. (Bristles accidentally drops the coins) Bristles! (Bristles notices and retrieves the money before it hits the ground and Scarecrow sighs with relief)

Max: When this is over remind to invent a machine that sucks up dirt, so that he can go extinct.

(Bristles drops the jar on the windowsill and is about to tap when it sees another broom)

Scarecrow: Tap on the window. (Bristles ignores this and flies down anyway making Scarecrow gasp)

(Bristles tries to interact with the other broom but it falls and Bristles get yanked by the old lady who was sweeping. Scarecrow throws a rock at the window to get Polly's attention. Polly opens the window and sees nothing so she shuts it again)

Scarecrow: She didn't see it. (Razor steals the money and Scarecrow tries to get the money back) No!

Cheswick: Yes!

Max: One leg in front of the other. Step, walk. Come on!

(In front is a dead end)

Scarecrow: Uh-oh!

Cheswick: Easy, easy. (Gumshoe chasing Scarecrow throws him to the side)

(Scarecrow climbs up a pile of barrels and ends up riding one. Cheswick and Gumshoe follow each with a barrel of their own)

(Scarecrow swings on a pole but ends up landing on Cheswick)

(He hits the sign of an inn and lands on the ground with both legs missing)

Max: Well, this definitely puts a crypt in our getaway.

(Cheswick notices the legs on his shoulders and throws them away)

(The legs land near Scarecrow the scene cuts to Cheswick and Gumshoe still barrel riding cut back to Scarecrow trying to tie his legs back on)

Max: Could you do that a little faster please?

Scarecrow: I don't come with an owner's manual Max!

(Gumshoe starts chasing them)

Max: Incoming!

(Scarecrow stands up but his legs are on backwards)

(Scarecrow notices both Cheswick and Gumshoe)

Scarecrow: Hang on! (Scarecrow jumps and turns his legs the right way round)

(Scarecrow runs across the bridge with Cheswick and Gumshoe following him)

Cheswick: Get him, Gummy. Drop him.

(They run past two of Grisham's thugs and they notice)

Thug: Someone must be trying to escape.

Scarecrow: Sticks, don't fail me now!

(Bristles flies by and saves Scarecrow from Gumshoe)

Scarecrow: Bristles!

Thug: Don't let him get away.

Polly: (sees the thugs) No.

(Scarecrow, Max and Bristles make it into the witch's house and shut the door)

Scarecrow: Oh, I am so stupid!

Max: Oh no. You're not stupid. Stupid doesn't have enough vowels!

Scarecrow: We have to get Polly's money back.

Max: What? Two words, Scarecrow. Ti-tanic.

Scarecrow: That's one-

Max: I know it's one word!

(Bristles says something in broom-speak)

Max: Don't say that! As soon as you say things can't get any worse that's when you hear them say ready, aim, FIRE!

Scarecrow: Ooh. Maybe I can get a job in town.

Max: Oh yeah, there's lots of openings for scarecrows.

Scarecrow: No, no, no. If you could change the way I look. You know a little make-up.

Max: Who am I? Max Factor?

Scarecrow: (sighs) I wish I was human.

(A stone on the fireplace starts to glow; a blue feather comes from behind the stone everyone gasps)

Scarecrow: What?

(A projection of the witch appears)

Witch: Hello, Scarecrow. So you made a little wish?

Scarecrow: (gasps) Miss Bee Bee!

Miss Bee Bee: Don't try and touch me, you know. Cause I ain't really here, you see. This is like a recorded message. The feather appeared cause you made a powerful wish. If you do what I say the wish can come true.

Cheswick: He's in the cottage!

Scarecrow: Come on, Miss Bee Bee! Come on, come on!

(A keypad of numbers appears)

Scarecrow: What am I supposed to do with this?

Max: Hit 9-1-1.

Miss Bee Bee: If your wish was for greater wisdom, press 1 now.

Scarecrow: What?

Miss Bee Bee: If your wish was for eternal youth, press 2 now.

Scarecrow: I need to look like a human!

Miss Bee Bee: If your wish was to become human, press 3 now. (Scarecrow presses 3 on the keypad) Oh! Trading the sticks, eh Scarecrow? Oh, well that's nice.

Cheswick: (banging on the door) Come outta there!

Scarecrow: Come on, come on, come on!

Miss Bee Bee: First we have to have a little chat. (Scarecrow, Max and Bristles gasp) You see, you won't really be real. You'll only appear to be real. You'll only be an illusion.

Scarecrow: What do I have to do?

Miss Bee Bee: All you have to do is put the feather in your hat. But listen-

(Scarecrow grabs the feather and puts it in his hat as Cheswick throws open the door)

Cheswick: Ha ha! (Scarecrow appears as a human in front of Cheswick) Who are you?

Scarecrow: Uh…my name is Feather…hat. I mean top. Feathertop. Master Feathertop.

(Gumshoe sniffs and barks)

Cheswick: So you're the scarecrow! You can change back and forth!

(Two of Grisham's thugs enter)

Thug1: Who's this?

Cheswick: Gentlemen, I give you the scarecrow.

Thug 2: What's he talking about?

Feathertop: Hey, I'm with you guys.

Cheswick: Wait a minute. What are you- what are you doing? He's got some kind of magic.

One of the Thugs: Let's go. (They drag Cheswick away)

Cheswick: (grabs Bristles) And this broom too. It's alive! I'm telling ya! (Bristles hits him and gets out of his hand) Did you see that, did you see that? I'm gonna get you Straw Man. I'm gonna figure out how you do it, if it's the first thing I do!

(Bristles shuts the door)

Max: Are you in there, Scarecrow?

Feathertop: I got skin! Honest to goodness! Human skin!

Feathertop: (laughs and slaps himself) Hey, Max it hurts. I mean it really hurts. Go ahead. Hit me.

Max: Whoa. You're freaking me out a little.

Feathertop: Come on, I'm asking you to.

(Bristles hits him)

Feathertop: Yow!

Feathertop: Oh man! (Laughs) Isn't it great? I mean now I can walk right up and say (as he says "Hi Polly" he takes the hat off and turns back into Scarecrow)

Scarecrow: Hi Polly. I'm Master Feathertop.

(Bristles hides behind the mirror)

(Scarecrow puts the hat back on and turns back into Feathertop)

Feathertop: Don't be scared, Bris. I'll just keep the hat on and say (he sees his scarecrow reflection in the mirror and jumps) Yi! Ok, I'm an illusion alright. But who cares? (Throws a rock at the mirror and it breaks) All I gotta do is keep a good look-out for mirrors. Bristles, you keep Cheswick and Gumshoe away. And Max, you just make sure the feather stays in. Before you know it we'll have Polly's money back. Is it a plan?

Max: Definitely not!

Feathertop: Are we all in this together?

Max: No!

Feathertop: Good. Then let's go make some cash.

Max: What kind of universe is this, where a mouse is the only voice of reason? (Bristles picks Max up and he screams as they fly out) Again with the flying!

(The message plays from where it left off)

Miss Bee Bee: You must have touched the feather or something. Careful, Scarecrow. You don't want to miss the most important part, do ya? Now look, real life will only be yours when you're willing to give your life for another. That's all I can tell you. Goodbye, Scarecrow and good luck. (Message ends)

Polly: (Goes to where she hides her money and sees that Scarecrow is gone and so is her money) No, no, no! (Cries) No!

(At Grisham's mansion)

Count Grisham: (laughs, counting) 47, 48, 49, 50, 51 (he throws number 51 into the jar from a distance) Bang shot. Ooh, 52. (He throws 52 into the jar but it hits Wooden on the way)

Wooden: It's exactly the amount she needed.

Count Grisham: She almost stopped me from getting what I want. How selfish is she? (He stamps the floor then speaks in third person) Well, now old Grish has got what you want Polly. And he's going to use till he gets what he wants. (To Wooden back to normal speaking) Do you think I slip into third person too often?

Wooden: it's very effective sir.

Count Grisham: Just checking. Ok, now. Strategy. (Laughs) This is so good, it hurts.

(Workhouse mill)

(Polly and the children are scrubbing the stairs)

Cheswick: So you thought you could fool the old Chesmyster, eh? Well, this is what you get for lying about the money and poor Gummy here fell for it. Well, I hope you had fun, cuz from now on your lives are gonna be…they're gonna be (turns to Gumshoe) what?

(Gumshoe barks)

Cheswick: Rough. Yes, rough. (He grabs Farley by the shirt) Very, very rough!

(Polly throws water over Cheswick)

Polly: Pick on someone your own size, chief.

(Cheswick and Gumshoe slip and spin into the next room and the door shuts)

Polly: Now, don't you dare lose hope. We're gonna have that new home.

Gretchen: It'll take a gazillion years to make that money again. (Cries and Polly hugs her.)

(Carnival music starts playing Polly and the children look out the window)

(Feathertop is seen dancing next to some yellow curtains)

(Cheswick and Gumshoe look out the other window and gasp)

Feathertop: (singing) Come one come all

Come on everybody

Got a little something here

I think you'll wanna see.

A little song and dance

We've come to see you smiling

We're here to entertain you

My little friend and me.

(The people laugh and cheer)

Feathertop: On my immediate right

Won't you give a hand (small curtains open to reveal Max in a dress)

To Maxine the mouse

Everywhere we go

From a Manhattan to Maine

She brings down the house.

(Max starts dancing) She can rumba she can cha-cha-cha

She can boogie to the beat

And all the boys say Ooh la la

She's the sweetest of the sweet (spoken) Smile Max we're trying to

make some money.

(Max the mouse smiles)

Come one come all (Scarecrow's reflection is seen in a window Cheswick notices and gasps but Bristles quickly gets a horse with a milk cart to hide it)

Come on everybody

Got a little something here

I think you'll wanna see.

And even I have learned a step or two

Would you like to see?

Polly: (spoken) Yes

Feathertop: (singing) Then I don't mind if I do.

(Feathertop dances)

(People sing and dance along but Cheswick gets a mirror and Bristles throws a brick breaking it)

Feathertop and Crowd: (singing) Come one come all

Come on everybody

We got a little something here

We think you'll wanna see.

Feathertop: (Max continues dancing) Come on and see

Sing and dance with me

Come one everyone, everyone

I am sure you want to see, Come on!

Wooden: Count Grisham announces a dance contest at his mansion tomorrow night. The prize for first place is fifty-two pieces of silver. There is only one rule: couples only, each person must have a partner. That is all.

Polly: This is perfect. All I have to do is find the right…partner.

Max: (takes off the costume) I know what you're thinking, Scarecrow. But you are not to ask Polly to be your partner.

Polly: You want me to be your partner?

Max: I give up!

Polly: Oh this is (gasped) Oh! There is one little…one really big thing. If we win I need all the money.

Feathertop: Ok.

Polly: Really? Oh that's…oh.

Feathertop: Another thing?

Polly: I can't dance.

Feathertop: Oh, that's not a thing. I'll teach you.

Polly: Are you for real?

Feathertop: Why?

Polly: (laughs) Never mind. After work then, on the dock behind the mill.

Feathertop: On the dock behind the mill.

Polly: He'll do it.

Children: Alright!

Feathertop: (laughs) I talked to her! I touched her!

Max: You crossed the line. That's what you did.

Feathertop: And tonight I'm going to dance with her. Hey, I might even get to kiss her.

Max: Kiss her? What are you, on planet Venus?

Feathertop: No, Max. Venus is too close.

Max: Well then I guess it's time that you came back to Earth. (Max pulls the feather out)

(Feathertop turns back into Scarecrow)

Scarecrow: Max! What are you, crazy?

Max: It's for your own good, Scarecrow!

Scarecrow: Knock it off, would ya?

(Bristles laughs)

(Scarecrow puts the feather back in the hat)

Scarecrow: What if someone saw me?

(Puts it on and turns back into Feathertop then Max grabs the feather again, back to Scarecrow)

Scarecrow: Hey! (Chases Max across a roof) Come here.

Cheswick: A magic feather! So that's how he does it.

(Bristles notices Cheswick and Gumshoe eavesdropping)

(Scarecrow and Max slip and fall off the roof)

(Scarecrow catches Max with his hat and retrieves the feather)

Scarecrow: Gotcha!

Max: (Groans) A fine way to treat your friends.

Scarecrow: Some friend. You won't even let me dream.

Max: You're playing with fire, Scarecrow. Please, let's get out of here tonight, before someone gets hurt.

Scarecrow: I'm meeting Polly tonight.

(Puts the hat with the feather on, turns into Feathertop)

Feathertop: By myself.

Cheswick: We'll be there too. Won't we Gummy? We're going to get that feather baby.

(Bristles grabs them and flies them down a chimney)

(At the dock Bristles talks in Broom-speak)

Max: Cause I don't want to fly! Just keep nudging. Nudging is ok.

(Bristles sees another broom)

Max: (Screams and slips) I told you to nudge, Bristles! (tries to climb back up the roof, after a few slips he succeeds)

(Feathertop is walking on the docks)

Feathertop: Man this stuff sweats alright calm down now. What could go wrong? (he sees his scarecrow reflection in the water)

Polly: Beautiful night.

(Feathertop screams a bit then turns around to see Polly in a yellow dress)

Feathertop: It's gorgeous.

Polly: Is this why they call you Feathertop? (She tries to reach for the feather)

Feathertop: (stops her from touching it) That's my lucky feather. Can't touch that or I'll fall to pieces.

Polly: I hope this really works. I'm gonna need it.

Feathertop: You'll do fine. The key is this: Don't move to the music, let the music move you. Because dancing isn't just steps, it's a feeling in your heart. And-and if you trust it, pretty soon the world will fade away, and all you'll hear is music and all you'll feel is love.

(Feathertop and Polly start the dance lesson and sing In Your Arms)

(Feathertop and Polly are about to kiss when Grisham bursts through the doors)

Count Grisham: Pol-ly.

Feathertop: The name's Feathertop. Just passing through.

Count Grisham: Well then, let's see a little more passing through and a little less pausing at. Shall we? (He slides down the banisters but gets hurt as he goes down) Ow! Don't suppose it would hurt the guy who runs the mill TO SAND THE BANISTERS EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE! (turns to Polly while holding flowers)

Polly: Look, I know why you've come. But Feathertop is going to be my partner at the dance.

Count Grisham: I see. Well that's great. You kids are gonna have the time of your lives. We're gonna have (stamps) music and (stamps again) punch and lots of crackers with those little cheesy squares on em! (stamps for the third time) Alright! Ok then! We'll see you there! (slams the doors)

Max: How dead is he?

Feathertop: Tomorrow night then.

Polly: Yes. Tomorrow night.

(Scene cuts to Grisham pulling a lever making gears turn)

(Two of Grisham's thugs show up)

Feathertop: (laughs nervously) Something tells me, you fellas aren't here for a dance lesson. Am I right?

Thug: Get him!

Feathertop: (grabs the water wheel) Had a feeling.

Max: May I remind you that you are still a-

(Cheswick steals the feather and Feathertop turns back into Scarecrow)

Cheswick: Hello, Scarecrow.

(Bristles shows up says some broom-speak and hits Cheswick's hand making him let go of the feather then Bristles knocks one of Gumshoe's paws of the dock and brushes the other one until Gumshoe loses balance from laughing)

(Cheswick and Gumshoe fall into a barrel)

Cheswick: Get me out of here!

(Bristles puts a lid on the barrel and pushes it away through the water)

(Max is on the water wheel holding the feather)

Max: You know I don't hate to say I told you so. So, I told you so.

Scarecrow: Oh, but it was worth it Max.(puts the feather back in his hat and turns into Feathertop)

Feathertop: Jump on.

(The thugs start to climb up the water wheel, so Feathertop with Max on his hat retreats further into the mill. He jumps for a gear, but another swings towards him.)

(Max removes the feather as the gear passes then puts it back in. Feathertop climbs onto the gear )

(Feathertop grabs a rope and it carries him upwards.)

(He jumps onto a spinning wooden pillar and walks across it then runs and jumps onto more gears.)

( As the two thugs close in Feathertop jumps and slides down a chute into a cart and slides towards the window)

(Scarecrow falls onto the water wheel then into the water. On the way he quickly changes between the forms of Feathertop and Scarecrow losing his hat on the landing)

(Grisham catches Scarecrow in a net and pulls a lever bringing the net up to the dock)

Max: I'm coming, buddy. (jumps into the water and swims with the hat to Scarecrow)

(Scarecrow puts on the hat and turns into Feathertop just before he's pulled out of the water to where Grisham is waiting)

Count Grisham: I suggest you leave town, Featherduster! Unless of course, you'd rather die!

(Cut to Grisham's mansion. All the townspeople start to arrive)

Polly: Oh, where are you, Feathertop?

Count Grisham: Welcome, friends. Party favours for everyone. Mansion on one side, me on the other. Can't go wrong with a freebie like that, huh? One per couple. Good to see you, looking good. Polly, better get in there. I got the last numbers for you and (gasps) Featherneck didn't show?

Polly: Feathertop.

Count Grisham: Oh, that really hurts me! What's Featherlift's thinking?

Polly: Feathertop!

Count Grisham: I mean Featherhead! Come on!

Polly: His name is Feathertop and he will be here.

Count Grisham: Ok, ok, ok. I stepped over the line. But if he doesn't show, I'd be honoured to take his place.

Polly: I don't want-

Count Grisham: And if we win you can have all fifty-two pieces. Baby!

(The guests sing We Gotta do Better than That)

Count Grisham: Polly.

Polly: You promise to give me all fifty-two pieces?

Count Grisham: Every last one. She's mine.

(Grisham starts to put the dancing love spell on Polly)

Polly: I (her eyes flutter)

Count Grisham: You ok? You seem woozy.

(dance continues)

Polly: Oh, I never realized how handsome you are.

Count Grisham: Your about to realize it more and more.

Polly: I think I want to marry you.

Count Grisham: Let's talk about it after a final spinout.

(Feathertop grabs Polly's hand before the spinout is done)

Polly: Feathertop.

Count Grisham: What?!

Feathertop: Sorry, I'm late. But I'd rather die than miss this dance.

(Polly and Feathertop start dancing together extremely well, then Grisham gets in the way)

Polly: Let go of me.

Count Grisham: Will do.

Polly: I said let go of me!

Count Grisham: Not till this dance is over!

(Grisham tries the love spell again, then Feathertop does an impressive slide and lands perfectly)

(Polly and Feathertop go back to dancing together)

Count Grisham: We start-

Polly: With a simple spinout. (She spins Grisham away)

Feathertop: Just follow me.

(Feathertop and Polly continue to dance together)

(The finish and the crowd clap and cheer except for Grisham)

(Wooden gives Feathertop the prize money, which he then gives to Polly)

Feathertop: For you Polly.

Polly: Thank you, Feathertop.

(Scene cuts back to town where Feathertop and Polly are riding on a horse-drawn cart)

Polly: (counting) 47, 48, 49. 50, 51, 52. Oh, thank you Feathertop.

Feathertop: I uh I guess this means you'll be leaving.

Polly: First thing in the…morning. You?

Feathertop: Me? Oh, I'll just find some field…of study that interest me and you know, hangout.

Feathertop and Polly: I love you.

Feathertop: You do? I mean how do you mean that? More than bagels and cream cheese?

Polly: I've never had a bagel, but I'm sure it's more.

Feathertop: Marry me then?

Polly: Yes.

Feathertop and Polly: When?

Feathertop: In the morning?

Polly: At the chapel.

Feathertop: It's a deal. I mean it's a forever romantic kind of deal. Whatever.

(They get off the carriage then kiss)

Wooden: I'm sorry, Master Feathertop. Count Grisham would like to see you.

Feathertop: You know, I'd love to. But I have a very big day tomorrow and- (two thugs grab Feathertop and push him into the coach) Guys, can we talk about it? Great (!)

(Bristles says a little broom-speak and does a little love dance)

Max: No way! Scarecrow said he'd meet us here. He's gonna meet us here!

(Bristles says a little more broom-speak)

Max: Listen to me! There's no such thing as a girl broom. Except for you, thank heaven. Brooms are just brooms. They sweep, they pull down cobwebs, they poke something that may or may not be dead, but not one of them talks and they certainly don't fall in love!

(Bristles sadly floats down then asks another question in broom-speak)

Max: It's the same thing with mops, kid. Forget about it.

(At Grisham's mansion)

Count Grisham: How dare you humiliate me! Me! The greatest dancer in the Milky Way! And you, with all your silly little twitchy, goofy chivvy hip-hop trash! You should have left town, per my suggestion, Featherchump!

Feathertop: I'll be gone soon enough. Polly's buying her freedom in the morning and then we're getting married.

Count Grisham: (gasps) You're going nowhere, pal! Do you even know who I am? Take a look! Look at me!

(Grisham pulls a rope revealing the room lined with mirrors)

Feathertop: No. No. No.

Count Grisham: Polly's in love with a scarecrow. Oh, oh, Cheswick was right! (laughs) Of course, Miss Bee Bee! And that's her feather too! I love it! (laughs more)

Count Grisham: (to Razor) Get the feather!

(Feathertop tries to climb over the gates of the mansion Just as he gets to the top Razor swipes the feather and Scarecrow falls)

Count Grisham: (holding the feather) Ah. The sweet, sweet joy of revenge.

(Scene cuts to the chapel in the morning where Polly is sewing her yellow dress)

Polly: Not much of a wedding dress. But what do you think?

Gretchen: My puppy's gonna be the best.

Cooper: Just keep him out of my garden.

Farley: And don't let him eat my shoes either. I'm gonna have lots of shoes.

Gretchen: Polly, where's Feathertop?

Polly: Oh, he'll be here. I'm sure he's just tied-up.

(scene cuts to the field)

Count Grisham: Ooh, watch your little stick hands there. I don't wanna pinch ya! (laughs) Beautiful day for a wedding, eh Straw Boy? Are the spats too much?

Scarecrow: She'll never marry you.

Count Grisham: Wanna bet? Make me look like Feathertop. (puts the magic feather in his hat and turns into Feathertop)

Scarecrow: No!

Grisham Feathertop: (laughs evilly) Polly is mine! And just when she thinks her dreams have all come true, I'll take her and her little goobers (takes off the feather back to Grisham)

Count Grisham: Straight back to the workhouse mill!

Scarecrow: I won't let you do this!

Count Grisham: How selfish are you? It's my big day, and yet everything is easy. Don't kill me! Don't marry my girl! Give a little.

Scarecrow: You're crazy if you think she won't tell the difference. She'll know it's you. Anyone can smell a rat, you hear me?

Count Grisham: (laughs) Big words for a bundle of kindling. (throws a burning match into the field)

Scarecrow: Oh no.

(Cuts back to town)

Max: Scarecrow? Scarecrow? I can cover the ground. Get up in the air!

(Bristles get up and flies around town calling for Scarecrow in broom-speak)

Max: What size are those? Mouser coming through.

(Bristles sees the smoke from the fire and flies off to find Max)

Max: Scarecrow?

(Bristles finds Max and grabs him)

Max: Oh! (Bristles shows him the smoke) Ah! I told him this was gonna happen.

(Bristles and Max fly to the field)

Max: You have to do loops!

Scarecrow: Bristles, Max hurry. Break the ropes!

(Max tries to bite through the ropes and Bristles tries to block the fire)

Scarecrow: Bristles help!

(Bristles helps break the ropes holding down Scarecrow's arms and Scarecrow tries to untie the ropes holding his legs)

(Scarecrow frees himself and notices he caught fire. He shakes off the fire on his arm while Max blows out the fire on his hat then Scarecrow sees Bristles also caught fire)

Scarecrow: Bristles!

(Bristles flies into the well putting out the fire)

Scarecrow: Quick. We gotta go back and stop Grisham. He's gonna marry Polly.

Max: Polly's gonna marry Grisham? Did I miss the memo?

Scarecrow: Look, Max. He's got the feather and he looks like me. I mean not me Scarecrow, me Feathertop. Just go.

(Bristles and Max fly off)

Max: Ahhh! I'll never get used to this!

Max: There he is!

(Razor shows up and tries to knock Max off Bristles)

Max: Hurry, he's gonna get to the church on time!

(Razor grabs Bristles and Max bites his leg)

Max: Take this! (Max falls off and Bristles catches him before Razor can) Finally. There he is.

Count Grisham: (laughs and puts the feather in his hat and turns into Feathertop)

(Max and Bristles try to get the feather but Razor grabs Bristles who pulls away leading him towards the bell)

Grisham Feathertop: What would Feathertop say? Oh. That's good.

Max: What're you thinking?! (They fly through the bell tower and Razor crashes into it and Max retrieves the feather before Grisham even opens the doors)

Count Grisham: (not noticing the feather is gone) Sorry, I'm late again. There's just so darn much to do in this neat world.

Polly: What are you doing here?

Count Grisham: (now noticing he's himself and not Feathertop) What?

Polly: Where is Feathertop?

Count Grisham: I uh…I uh…

Max: Ok, you keep an eye on Polly and I'll go run this back to Scarecrow.

Count Grisham: Let me try and break it to you easy, Pol. Feathertop, he dumped ya, flat.

Polly: Liar! Where is he?

Count Grisham: Who cares, he's gone! Marry me.

Polly: I'll die first.

Count Grisham: Marry us.

Magistrate: Ah, you, no.

Count Grisham: Marry us!

(Magistrate looks at Polly and she shakes her head in a no gesture then he looks at the children and they also make a no gesture)

Magistrate: I'll die first!

Count Grisham: GRRRRR!

(He leaves the church hops on a carriage and goes away)

(Scene cuts to Max with the feather)

Max: Scarecrow? Scarecrow?

Scarecrow: Did you stop him?

Max: What's to stop? The guys a tomato.

Scarecrow: You did it! Oh Max! You cute little mouse! I just love you so much! I love you, love you, love you!

Max: Ok, ok. You're scratching me.

(Scarecrow puts the feather in his hat and turns into Feathertop)

Feathertop: Let's go.

Max: Where's the fire?

Feathertop: What do you mean? I'm going to find Polly.

Max: Why?

Feathertop: To help her get out of town.

Max: She doesn't need any help, Scarecrow. She's free.

Feathertop: But Grisham-

Max: Grisham can't do nothing. We-we stopped him.

(Feathertop looks unhappy)

Max: It's over, Scarecrow.

Feathertop: What do you mean? It can't be over. I-I

Max: You're a scarecrow and you'll always be a scarecrow. You have to let her go.

Feathertop: But I love her, Max. I love her.

Max: I know. Oh, Scarecrow I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Come on buddy, let's get outta here.

Feathertop: Goodbye Polly.

(Scene cuts to Grisham's mansion)

Count Grisham: Humiliation again! (Throws a toy train at a wall) I'm gonna do a bad, bad thing!

Wooden: Now sir, I'm sure Miss Polly-

Count Grisham: Polly will never leave alive!

Wooden: Oh no.

(Bristles gasps)

Count Grisham: But how, how? I'm open to ideas, Woody. (Looks and sees Wooden isn't there he goes outside and sees Wooden leaving on a coach) WOODEN! That's it. The bridge is the only road out of town.

(Bristles flies off)

(Scene cuts back to town)

Wooden: Miss Polly, Miss Polly! Miss Polly, Miss Polly, you're in terrible danger. Count Grisham has gone mad. Take the children and go.

Polly: I can't leave Feathertop.

Wooden: He says you'll die Polly. You must go, Polly, go.

Polly: Quickly children.

(The children enter the coach Polly is on the front)

Polly: Oh, Wooden.

Wooden: No time for goodbye, sweet Polly. Go, my child.

(Polly makes the horse move and the coach goes)

Feathertop: Bristles, what is it? (Gasps) She what?

Max: No. (Tumbles onto Bristles)

(Scene cuts to the bridge where Grisham is ordering his thugs)

Count Grisham: Waive out those pins, hurry! It's working! (Laughs) She's coming. Faster or I'll have your heads!

(The children are getting bounced around inside the coach)

Count Grisham: She thinks she's running to safety! Faster! Come on! (Laughs) Shiver me timbers.

(Feathertop with Max and Bristles hurries back the way he came and sees Grisham on the bridge and Polly urging the horse to keep going)

Feathertop: Polly. (Jumps onto the bridge with the ponies following)

Thug: Let's get out of here now.

(The thugs run away)

Count Grisham: What? You called yourselves thugs!

(Feathertop starts trying to fix the bridge)

Max: Buddy.

Feathertop: (with effort) I won't let it fall.

Max: Look out!

(Grisham kicks Feathertop and he grabs onto a piece of the bridge to save himself)

(Bristles tries to brush Grisham's face but he grabs it and sticks it into where one of the pins was)

(Feathertop managed to get back to safety then starts to go back to fixing the bridge)

(Grisham tackles Feathertop they fight)

(Polly starts to get onto the bridge Feathertop kicks Grisham onto a lower part of the bridge it starts to fall apart and Grisham falls to his doom)

(Bristles escapes from where Grisham stuck it)

Max: You gotta get outta there! You're gonna die!

Feathertop: No. Not till they're safe.

Polly: Feathertop!

(Polly starts to reach the end of the bridge as it falls apart)

Polly: Hang on! (She gets herself, the children and the horse to safety just before the bridge falls into the canyon)

(Bristles and Max start to look for Scarecrow in the remains of the bridge)

Max: Scarecrow? Scarecrow? Where are ya, buddy? Scarecrow? Why didn't you listen to me? I told you this was gonna happen.

(Max spots an unconscious Feathertop under the fallen bridge)

Max: Scarecrow. I'll get you outta there. I'll make it look real nice. Oh, look at you, Scarecrow. Poor thing.

(Bristles says something in broom-speak)

Max: For once you're right. It can't get any worse than this.

(Feathertop starts to wake up)

Max: (gasps) Scarecrow, you're alive, you're alive! Aw, buddy, I love ya, I love ya!

Feathertop: Did she make it? Did Polly and the children make it?

Max: They made it.

Feathertop: Oh, thank heavens.

(Feathertop starts climbing out of the canyon)

Polly: You've saved our lives. (Hugs Feathertop) I knew you'd never leave us.

Feathertop: Polly-Polly I

Polly: You do still love me, don't you?

Feathertop: Oh Polly, more than you'll ever know. But I-we can never be together, Polly.

Feathertop: I have to go away and I can never come back.

Polly: (Turns away and gasps) I don't understand.

Feathertop: I'm not who you think I am. I-I can never be what you deserve. I'm sorry, Polly. I'll always remember you.

(Feathertop starts to walk away)

Polly: Feathertop.

(Feathertop stops walking)

Polly: You forgot your feather.

(Feathertop notices the feather is not in his hat but he is still human looking)

Max: (gasps and covers his eyes)

(Feathertop takes off the hat and realizes he's become a real human)

(Feathertop and Polly hug each other then kiss)

(Scene cuts to town but it's better than before)

(The town's name has been changed from Grisham Heights to Swing Town)

Wooden: Swing Town, yeah! Get down baby!

(Everyone in town including the ponies and a newly evolved Sadie are dancing)

(Cooper is seen selling potatoes; Farley is seen selling shoes and the Magistrate is dancing with the maid)

Maid: (Gasps) Baby!

(Bristles tries dancing with another broom but it falls down)

Max: Yeah, that's gonna happen.

(Some magic sparkles are seen and the other broom comes to life making Bristles gasp Miss Bee Bee is seen hiding by one of the buildings)

(The other broom kisses Bristles and Max faints as the two enchanted brooms dance)

(Cheswick still thinking Feathertop is a scarecrow slides down a rope and swipes the feather)

Cheswick: (Laughs) He's a scarecrow! (Not realizing Feathertop is a real human now)

(Cheswick crashes into a window where two thugs are waiting and Gumshoe falls and Gretchen catches him)

Gretchen: Not exactly what I had in mind. But he's cute! (Cuddles Gumshoe)

Thug: You're coming with us! (They grab Cheswick and drag him away)

Cheswick: No, no.! He's a scare….Feathertop is a scarecrow! I'm telling ya!

Feathertop: Hey, I'm with you guys. (Everyone goes back to dancing)

Miss Bee Bee: (Laughs) So that's my little story. Looks like everything's squared away around here. Oh, wish I could stay but there's got to be someone somewhere who needs a helping hand. After all that is what it's all about. Cut!

(The End)


End file.
